


Something New

by MixtressMuzic



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: English, F/F, I just really had to write something with them after watching all their scenes in las estrellas, Las Estrellas, Pre-Marriage, fiances, too cute, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixtressMuzic/pseuds/MixtressMuzic
Summary: flozmin watching the stars together ✨





	Something New

 

Jazmín was fighting the urge to call her adorable; just like the first time she met her. Back when she tried the food from Jazmín’s spoon, Flor’s scrunched up face made her almost verbalize how cute she was right then. Feeling light, she berated herself for almost slipping up with one of her new bosses. Flor said that it burned. Jazmín smoothly apologized and told her how it was a risk with trying something new. She watched in amazement as Flor spoke her mind to the bossy sister, thinking how passionate and real this woman was. In that moment, Jazmín knew she was smitten.

 

\----

 

The colors in Flor’s eyes seemed to reflect the light from the night sky, the depth unending and bold specks of light flickering across. The fleece blanket folded up underneath both women, keeping them warm from the chilly night. Jazmín couldn’t keep herself from staring at Flor instead of the vast night sky above them. She played with Flor’s fingers in her hand with her other hand. Flor’s lips twitched up into a smile, and Jazmín found herself smiling back uncontrollably. And currently still staring at Flor without listening even though she just asked a question.

 

“Jaz...”

 

“Could you repeat that, sorry.” she said sheepishly.

 

“It’s alright, I just asked if you thought ‘Jazmín’s Cuchara’ would be a good name for those five stars above us right now.”

 

Jazmín took her hand in both of hers and nodded, her eyes smiling too. She moved forward into Flor’s space giving her a small kiss. Before Jaz could pull too far away Flor wrapped her arms around Jazmín, pulled her close and kissed her furiously. They didn’t stop until both were breathless.

 

“I think we should call it something else though, honestly” Jazmín said.

 

“ _Mierda!._.. Well I think it's perfect and it’ll always remind me of when I tried something new…” Flor explained.

 

“You’re adorable” Jazmín cooed. She kissed Flor lightly then looked up at their new spoon constellation.

 

“When you tried it, it was very hard for me not to call you adorable. You know.. I believe I loved you from the moment we met. Something about you just clicked…” Jazmín trailed off.

 

Flor looked at Jazmín with wet eyes, trying to fight off the sudden urge to cry of happiness. She held Jazmín’s chin in her hand and brought her gaze back down to Flor. Her eyes were filled with emotion too.

 

“It also clicked for me; was immediately drawn to you. I didn’t realize the click was my true love. If only I had opened my eyes sooner…” Flor said wistfully while squeezing her hand.

 

_Me cruzaste de la mano y me nacieron dos antenas y mientras fotografiaba,_

_sin que nadie nos viera se posaron tus deditos..._

_-_ from behind them iLe’s album played from their new car.

 

“You’re here now, my fiancé~” Jaz said softly, a beautiful smile gracing her features. She leaned slightly forward, catching Flor’s lips in a delicate kiss again. Flor sighed into the kiss and couldn’t stop the smile from her kisses. They rocked back and forth, kissing each other thoroughly.

 

Jazmín moaned a bit and broke from Flor’s pull.

 

“I’m so happy we’re moving forward with our lives, on the same page now.” Jazmín sighed. “You’re truly the best thing that has happened to me.”

 

“Come here~” Flor purred. She grabbed Jazmín’s collar then fell back onto the blanket, dragging the red head down with her. They kissed and talked for hours under the bright stars.

 

✨


End file.
